Eyecatch
An or internal eyecatch is a scene or illustration used to begin and end a commercial break in a Japanese TV program, especially in anime and tokusatsu shows, such as Metal Heroes and Super Sentai, similar to how "bumpers" into/out of commercial breaks are used in the United States. The term is used, in Japan, to refer to all kinds of bumpers. Eyecatches Uchuu Keiji Gavan Uchuu Keiji Gavan's eyecatch features a profile illustration of Gavan before the break, and Gavan posing next to Electronic Starbeast Dol with Laser Blade in hand after the break. Gavan eyecatch pre-break.jpg|pre-break Gavan eyecatch post-break.jpg|post-break Uchuu Keiji Sharivan Uchuu Keiji Sharivan's eyecatch features an illustration of Sharivan wielding his Laser Blade. Sharvian.jpg Uchuu Keiji Shaider Uchuu Keiji Shaider's eyecatch features an illustration of Shaider wielding his Laser Blade below the Sky Shaian before the break, and Shaider posing beside Shaian after the break. Shaider eyecatch pre-break.jpg|pre-break Shaider eyecatch post-break.jpg|post-break Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion's eyecatch starts with outlines of Juspion's helmet facing to the left. Juspion turns to the camera as the logo appears on the bottom right of the screen. Jikuu Senshi Spielban Starting with Jikuu Senshi Spielban, there is no eyecatch. Instead, the logo appears at the bottom right of the screen immediately prior to and following the break. Spielban01EyecatchA.jpg|pre-break Spielban01EyecatchB.jpg|post-break Choujinki Metalder There is no eyecatch in Choujinki Metalder. Instead, the logo appears at the bottom right of the screen immediately prior to and following the break. Metalder01EyecatchA.jpg|pre-break Metalder01EyecatchB.jpg|post-break Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya There is no eyecatch in Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya. Instead, the logo appears at the bottom right of the screen immediately prior to and following the break in an identical manner to Metalder. Jiraiya01EyecatchA.jpg|pre-break Jiraiya01EyecatchB.jpg|post-break Kidou Keiji Jiban There is no eyecatch in Kidou Keiji Jiban. Instead, the logo appears at the bottom right of the screen immediately prior to and following the break. Jiban01EyecatchA.jpg|pre-break Jiban01EyecatchB.jpg|post-break Tokkei Winspector Tokkei Winspector's eyecatch features the formation of the Special Rescue Police Winspector logo before the break, and its dispersal after the break. Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain's eyecatch features the formation of the Super Rescue Solbrain logo before the break, and its dispersal after the break. Tokusou Exceedraft Tokusou Exceedraft's eyecatch features the formation of the Special Rescue Exceedraft logo before the break, and its dispersal after the break. Tokusou Robo Janperson Like the Rescue Police Series before it, Tokusou Robo Janperson's eyecatch features the formation of the Janperson logo before the break, and its dispersal after the break. Blue SWAT Blue SWAT's eyecatch the logo forming before dispersing to reveal a set of Blue SWAT gear before the break, with the sequence being reversed after the break. Blue SWAT eyecatch logo.jpg|''BLUE SWAT'' Blue SWAT eyecatch gear.jpg|Gear Juukou B-Fighter Like the Rescue Police Series and Janperson before it, Juukou B-Fighter's eyecatch features the formation of the Beetle Fighter logo before the break, and its dispersal after the break. B-Fighter Kabuto B-Fighter Kabuto's eyecatch features the New Generation of B-Fighters assembled following by the logo before the break, with the sequence being reversed after the break. Kabuto eyecatch fighters.jpg|New Generation of B-Fighters Kabuto eyecatch logo.jpg|''B-Fighter Kabuto'' B-Robo Kabutack B-Robo Kabutack's eyecatch features Kabutack taking a bow in front of the logo before the break, and racing past it in his Super Mode after the break. Kabutack eyecatch pre-break.jpg|pre-break Kabutack eyecatch post-break.jpg|post-break Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack's eyecatch features Detective Robotack, Kamerock, and Mimeena posing before the break, then again with Robotack and Kamerock in Super Mode after the break. Robotack eyecatch pre-break.jpg|pre-break Robotack eyecatch post-break.jpg|post-break External links *Eyecatch at Wikipedia Category:Content